


Won't you stand by me?

by larana



Series: "Jump towards the direction that smells like satisfaction" [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, M/M, Panicking Semi, apocalypse!AU, last day
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 13:22:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10945359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larana/pseuds/larana
Summary: La fiamma dell'ultima candela si spegne senza fare rumore e Semi si domanda se domani anche il mondo finirà così, nel fuoco e nel silenzio.O, la Apocalypse!AU di cui nessuno sentiva il bisogno.





	Won't you stand by me?

  
  


 

 

__ If the sky that we look upon  
Should tumble and fall  
Or the mountain should crumble to the sea  
I won't cry, I won't cry  
No, I won't shed a tear  
Just as long as you stand  
Stand by me  
  
Ben King,  _Stand by me_  


  
  
  


 

 

 

La fiamma dell'ultima candela si spegne senza fare rumore e Semi si domanda se domani anche il mondo finirà così, nel fuoco e nel silenzio.

Ne dubita, però.

L'impatto porterà lo schianto, che porterà il fuoco, che porterà la fine. Da quanti giorni se lo sta ripetendo? Ormai le parole stanno quasi perdendo senso. Le ripete e le ripete, a volte anche ad alta voce, in momenti di solitudine come questo, ma qualcosa inizia a suonare male. Come una nota stonata nella melodia armoniosa di un un carillion che inizia a scaricarsi.

_ Impatto. Schianto. Fuoco. Fine. _

Ascolta il suono della sua stessa voce, sa cosa sta dicendo, conosce il loro significato, ma gli riesce sempre più difficile inserirlo nel contesto di quello che accadrà tra ventitre ore e quarantasette minuti. 

Più se lo ripete, più gli sembra la trama di un film di seconda categoria: irreale, scadente, terribile nella sua banalità.

Non riesce a crederci. Non riesce ad accettarlo. 

Semi Eita ha solo diciotto anni e la sua vita finirà domani. 

_ Non mi sono neanche diplomato, _ pensa ed è un pensiero bianco, ronzante, di poco conto. Fino a qualche mese fa diplomarsi era il perno attorno cui ruotava la sua vita: studiare, affrontare compiti e interrogazioni, studiare, studiare, tentare l’ammissione all’università di Tokyo, studiare ancora. Era così concentrato, così  _ spaventato _ . Quante volte ha spento il cellulare, tagliando fuori dalla sua bolla chiunque fosse superfluo? 

Quelle giornate così frenetiche adesso sembrano cose lontane. L’unico loro retaggio è un profondo rimorso che siede sul fondo del suo stomaco, muovendosi nervosamente.

In un accesso improvviso di rabbia, Semi afferra la vecchia radio di suo nonno e la scaraventa forte contro il muro. L’esplosione dei suoi mille componenti che schizzano ovunque porta un profondo senso di soddisfazione che rilassa come un balsamo i suoi nervi a pezzi. Ultimamente, questi scoppi di ira sono sempre più frequenti. Ma che importa? Domani non resterà più nulla da distruggere – a parte lo stesso pianeta.

Scaglia il piede contro una sedia. Semi vuole il rumore, vuole il caos, non il silenzio luttuoso che fascia stretta la Terra come un sudario. 

Semi vuole sentirsi vivo per l’ultima volta. E si chiede se non sia peggio, sentire tutta questa vita riempire ogni battito del suo cuore sapendo che domani, subito dopo il crepuscolo, quattro miliardi di anni di storia del pianeta verde e blu verranno cancellati dal fragore dello schianto di un singolo meteorite. È assurdo, sembra fantascienza, ma è quello che succederà.

Semi si aggrappa allo schienale del divano. L’imbottitura morbida cede sotto la pressione delle sue dita, delle sue unghie che graffiano come a voler strappare il tessuto d’un blu stinto, anonimo.

_ Non voglio morire _ , pensa Semi. Il panico sta risalendo da qualche parte dentro di lui in volute che, sinuose, si avviluppano intorno alla gola, la bocca, il naso.  _ Non voglio morire, oh Dio, non voglio morire _ . 

Sta soffocando. Sta soffocando e forse non servirà un meteorite per ucciderlo.

Ogni pensiero che non sia la morte imminente si sfalda, evapora; la sua mente sembra troppo fragile per reggere il peso di qualsiasi altro pensiero. Pezzo a pezzo, tutto crolla. 

Anche Semi crolla, inginocchiato sul pavimento, come nell’atto di offrire un’ultima preghiera.

  
  
  


“Eita.”

La voce arriva nel suo orecchio come se provenisse da molto, molto lontano. Semi cerca di orientarsi, di ritrovare la strada, ma poi si ritrova nel cerchio solido di un paio di braccia e sa che è già a casa, che non si è perso. Che è stato salvato, riportato indietro.

Le mani di Semi sono fin troppo rapide nell’aggrapparsi agli avambracci che sente premere sul petto. E forse dovrebbero stringere di meno, è sicuro che le unghie stiano incidendo la pelle nuda, ma non riesce a farne a meno. Ha la certezza che se mollerà la presa, sarà perduto di nuovo –  _ per sempre _ .

“Satori,” sussurra e viene fuori come l’assoluzione di una terribile colpa. Viene fuori come un piccolo miracolo. 

“Pregavi per il mio ritorno, Eita–kun? Ti sono mancato così tanto?”

Ed è veramente un miracolo, perché l’insolenza di Tendou, ai limiti dell’insensibilità, riesce a riportare l’equilibrio e la solidità nella sua mente, la cui superficie vaporosa torna forte e salda come acciaio, al punto da permettere ai pensieri di galleggiare senza più sprofondare.

“Non volare così in alto,  _ Tendou _ ,” cerca di ironizzare, ma viene fuori in un sussurro così sommesso ed esausto che Tendou semplicemente resta in silenzio e lo tira in piedi in un unico movimento, come se pesasse solo qualche grammo. 

“Notizie dei tuoi?”

Semi rabbrividisce e la presa di Tendou si fa più forte.

“Bloccati a Tokyo,” mormora e vorrebbe aggiungere che si sono detti addio prima che il cellulare morisse, che sua madre ha pianto, che suo padre – per la prima volta nella vita – gli ha detto di volergli bene, ma non ci riesce. Semplicemente, non ci riesce. 

Ammetterlo ad alta voce significa validare il fatto che non li rivedrà mai più. 

“Perché siamo al buio, comunque?” cambia discorso Tendou, perché la sua abilità di intuire i pensieri altrui non si è mai limitata solo al campo da gioco. Qualcosa, nella linea rigida della sua schiena, deve averlo messo in guardia.

“L’ultima candela si è sciolta del tutto.”

Tendou fa un verso di comprensione. “Be’, fortuna che ho trovato una torcia, allora.”

“Una torcia?”

“Mh.”

Semi sospira. Avrebbe dovuto immaginarlo. “Sei entrato di nuovo nella casa di qualcun altro?”

“Sono andati via ieri, credo.”

“Come fai a saperlo?”   
“Ho controllato!” ribatte Tendou quasi scandalizzato, come se fosse stato ingiustamente accusato. Come se per l’ennesima volta non si fosse introdotto in una casa qualsiasi del vicinato per razziarne il contenuto.

“Domani moriremo e tu continui a rubare. Lo sai che verrai giudicato per questo, vero?” Semi cerca di sdrammatizzare e, sorprendentemente, dirlo ad alta voce – che moriranno, che tutto finirà – non porta il solito contraccolpo al cuore. È la presenza di Tendou, lo sa. E la curva sfacciata del suo sorriso gli dà perfino l’illusione che andrà tutto bene.

“Onestamente, Eita–kun, saremmo morti una settimana fa se io non avessi rubato. E non mi sembravi particolarmente contrariato quando hai mangiato quella barretta di cioccolato, due giorni fa,” fa notare Tendou con un sorriso furbastro, pungolandolo con l’indice nel fianco. Semi arrossisce di vergogna e si scosta. Be’, se Tendou verrà giudicato per i suoi furti, lui verrà giudicato per esserne stato complice anche solo accettando il bottino. 

Ma importa veramente? Molta gente ha lasciato la propria casa per ricongiungersi alle famiglie. Domani non ci sarà più una casa a cui tornare perché non ci sarà neppure un pianeta su cui vivere. Semi si rende conto che quel pensiero è diventato un’ossessione, un ospite sgradito che s’infila puntualmente in ogni suo pensiero. Mai come adesso ha desiderato ardentemente un interruttore che possa spegnere quella parte del suo cervello, inibire la paura, consentirgli di vivere pienamente il tempo che gli rimane.

“Non credere che mi piaccia entrare in casa delle persone,” prosegue, dirigendosi al tavolo dove, nota adesso Semi nella poca luce che resta del giorno, una bisaccia gonfia giace sulla sua superficie. 

“Ho controllato i vari supermercati, prima, ma ovviamente non è rimasta neanche una briciola di pane o una goccia d’acqua.”

Prevedibile. La notizia del disastro è stata annunciata in mondovisione due settimane prima e la situazione è rapidamente sfuggita di mano. Il mondo è finito nel momento in cui è stato dato quell’annuncio; la Terra è già cerebralmente morta. 

Come promesso, Tendou infila una mano nella sacca e tira fuori una torcia led, che subito accende. La luce è gialla, calda; c’è quasi del conforto nel cerchio che viene proiettato sui mobili della cucina.

Semi la sistema verticalmente, così che il suo fascio colpisca il soffitto bianco  e illumini il piccolo ambiente.

“Non crederai a quello che ho trovato. Guarda qui: pane!”

Semi sgrana gli occhi e manda giù un istintivo fiotto di saliva. “Oh, Dio.”

“Già!” lo asseconda Tendou, assolutamente deliziato, mentre gli passa a forma perfetta e tonda di un pagnotta ben dorata. È un po’ dura al tatto, stantia, ma è pane. Pane vero, come non credeva ne avrebbe più mangiato. Senza pensarci, ne stacca un pezzo e lo infila svelto in bocca. Masticando, Semi chiude gli occhi e sospira quasi felice.  _ Quasi _ .

Tendou tira fuori tutto il suo bottino: quattro lattine di carne in scatola, due di ramen, un paio di mele e perfino una bottiglia di succo d’arancia. Tra quel cibo e quello che ancora hanno c’è abbastanza da ricavare tre ottimi pasti e andarsene con lo stomaco pieno.

_ Una magra consolazione _ , pensa Semi senza sapere bene cosa sta provando, iniziando a mettere insieme la loro ultima cena.

  
  


Semi è in piedi accanto alla finestra quando Tendou lo stringe da dietro per la seconda volta. Questa volta il conforto non è per lui; è per Tendou stesso. Lo capisce dalla maniera in cui preme la fronte contro la curva della sua nuca, da come aspira profondamente, quasi a voler memorizzare il suo odore, imprimerlo profondamente in ogni singolo nervo. Lo capisce da come sospira piano. 

Tendou è quello forte; il suo cedimento resta confinato nelle mura del suo corpo. Dentro, tuttavia, infuria una tempesta che Semi non è capace di raggiungere, lenire. Non ci è mai riuscito e sa il cielo se questo non sia stato il motivo principale dei loro litigi. 

Per questo adesso è così sorpreso, al punto da non riuscire a trattenere un singulto meravigliato. Per questo, adesso, non sa cos’altro fare a parte intrecciare le dita alle sue e volgere un po’ il viso così  da sfiorare con le labbra il profilo della sua mandibola.

“Ti va di passeggiare?” chiede Semi di punto in bianco. Ha bisogno di respirare per l’aria frizzante della sera, di guardare la luna accerchiata dalle stelle, di sentire nelle orecchie lo sciabordio pigro del mare e sulla pelle la brezza umida e salata. 

“Passeggiamo,” acconsente Tendou.

Semi si domanda se i suoi desideri non siano simili ai propri.

  
  


Le loro mani unite ciondolano lievemente tra di loro, assecondando ogni passo. Tendou e Semi camminano piano e in silenzio, unici spettatori di quest’ultima notte.

La loro ultima notte al mondo.

Semi si ferma nel mezzo di un passo e Tendou quasi lo trascina, prima di rendersene conto. 

“Eita?”

Semi chiude gli occhi e respira profondamente un paio di volte. Vuole andarsene con quest’odore addosso, con questa brezza salmastra che scivola sulla pelle nuda delle sue braccia e che, di tanto in tanto, porta sino a lui i residui di un’onda che schizza contro qualche scoglio sporadico.

Il vento passa rapido tra i suoi capelli, arruffandoli e Tendou non resiste alla tentazione di seguire con le dita quella singola folata, come a voler riportare l’ordine, o aumentare il disordine, Semi non saprebbe davvero dirlo. 

C’è un attimo in cui le sue dita indugiano sulla nuca e Semi sa che adesso può farlo, che adesso è il momento giusto per baciarlo come mai ha osato fare prima di adesso, così, in pubblico, dove chiunque potrebbe –  _ avrebbe potuto _ – vederli. 

_ Che idiota _ , pensa biasimandosi. Adesso sa che avrebbe dovuto baciarlo così ogni volta che ne provava la voglia o il bisogno, senza contenersi, senza aver paura di quello che la gente avrebbe potuto pensare, dire, fare. 

Non avrebbe avuto più importanza di quanta ne abbia adesso. 

Tendou sospira contro le sue labbra, stringendolo forte in vita per sollevarlo e colmare i pochi centimetri d’altezza che li hanno sempre separati. 

Qui e ora Semi decide che è così che finirà il mondo: non con l’impatto, non con il fuoco, ma con le labbra di Tendou premute alle sue.

  
  
  


Il sole riemerge dalle acque per l’ultima volta, accendendo quanto resta della notte di bagliori freddi e pallidi, che rendono il mondo un dipinto dalle tonalità spente, quasi nostalgiche. 

Semi si sveglia quando il sole galleggia sulla superficie dell’acqua, colpendolo in viso. La sabbia è scivolata ovunque, prude, è fastidiosa, ma lui accoglie la sensazione con gratitudine; disteso sulla spiaggia, con la testa premuta sul petto di Tendou, dove il cuore batte forte e regolare, raramente si è sentito così vivo.

“Tendou,” lo chiama, perché desidera non essere solo, all’alba di quest’ultimo giorno, “Tendou, svegliati.”

Ma dal modo in cui le sue palpebre si sollevano piano, rivelando un paio d’occhi vigili e svegli, Semi realizza che in realtà era l’altro ad aspettare che lui si svegliasse. Non c’è nulla di strano, o di particolarmente romantico, ma ha la sensazione che il tacco di uno stivale gli stia schiacciando la gola, rendendo più lucidi i suoi occhi. 

Non ha idea di quanto tempo restino così, sdraiati sulla sabbia gelida che preme contro le loro schiene indolenzite, abbastanza però da vedere il sole galleggiare sempre più in alto, finché la loro ombra non si fa stretta, quasi invisibile.

Solo a quel punto, sollecitati anche dallo stomaco che ha saltato la colazione, si tirano lentamente su e senza dire una parola, mano nella mano, tornano a casa. 

C’è qualcosa che fa rabbrividire Semi, ma gli occorrono svariati isolati prima di rendersi conto di cosa si tratti: gli uccelli hanno smesso di cinguettare. Il silenzio, vagamente lambito dal rumore lontano delle onde che sciabordano, non è mai stato così totale. 

Ora più che mai Semi ha la sensazione che il mondo sia già finito e che loro, miracolosamente, siano gli unici due sopravvissuti.

_ No _ , si ammonisce aspramente.  _ Smettila di pensare queste cose _ . Non ha bisogno di nutrire quella parte di se stesso che sta resistendo strenuamente alla realtà dei fatti, che ancora è capace di sperare. È un atteggiamento pericoloso, che non lo porterebbe più in là dell’ennesimo attacco di panico. Vuole davvero congedarsi così? Tremante e impaurito come un animale?

Scocca un’occhiata in tralice a Tendou.

Vuole davvero condannarlo a doverlo stringere e consolare nel loro ultimo giorno di vita? 

No. 

No.

Non lo permetterà, sarà più forte di così. Lo amerà più di così.

“Questo silenzio mi dà i brividi,” mormora Tendou per la prima volta, la voce un po’ graffiante di chi non ha parlato per molte ore, riflettendo i suoi stessi, cupi pensieri. 

Senza alcun preavviso, di colpo, inizia a cantare a squarciagola. Semi sobbalza e si ferma al centro esatto della strada – un largo viale alberato dove un tempo le automobili sfrecciavano veloci e creavano terribili ingorghi nelle ore di punta – osservando Tendou con espressione attonita.

L’altro continua a camminare e cantare a braccia spalancate, come se stesse intrattenendo una grande folla. Poi torna indietro quando realizza che Semi si è fermato, prende le sue mani e canta, canta a voce più alta, sorridendogli e annuendo per invitarlo a cantare insieme a lui. Semi ha voglia di ridere a perdifiato e di piangere come un bambino. Però, alla fine, sorprendendo soprattutto se stesso, asseconda Tendou e canta. 

Conosce la canzone perché è la  _ loro _ canzone. L’hanno ascoltata condividendo gli auricolari così tante volte che forse sanno cantarla perfino meglio dell’autore originale. È solo vagamente romantica e il testo fa sorridere, perlopiù; però gli è sempre piaciuto cantarla, gli ha sempre messi di buon umore.

Semi si lascia trasportare da Tendou, si lascia trascinare lungo il viale deserto e le loro voci rompono quel silenzio odioso, lo colmano di una canzone allegra e veloce. 

Fanno sembrare quest’ultimo giorno l’inizio di qualcosa.

L’ultima nota la cantano assieme mentre raggiungono la porta di casa; ridono, Tendou lo prende in braccio come fosse un bambino e piroetta su se stesso per un paio di volte prima di oscillare, rischiando di precipitare entrambi per terra. E quando effettivamente succede, ridono anche più forte. 

Semi ha diciotto anni e morirà tra otto ore e cinque minuti. Però Tendou sarà lì, proprio accanto a lui. Il panico non se n’è andato; lo sente agitarsi anche adesso che la risata di Tendou si è ridotta ad un risolino contro le sue labbra, ma è troppo stanco per assalirlo. 

O forse è Semi che è troppo felice – e questo, veramente, non saprebbe dirlo.

  
  


Seduti sul letto, con la schiena nuda di Tendou premuta contro il muro e Semi tra le sue gambe e abbandonato contro il petto dell’altro, osservano in silenzio il sole digradare. Di tanto in tanto, Tendou china la testa per sfregare piano le labbra contro la spalla nuda di Semi, imprimendovi infine un bacio lungo e quasi impercettibile. 

Semi, d’altra parte, non ha mai smesso di giocherellare con le loro dita intrecciate sulla sua pancia. 

A quattro ore dalla fine del mondo, Semi guarda fuori dalla finestra che si affaccia sulla città e non prova che pace. Adesso sa di essere pronto a morire. Non sa bene cosa abbia distrutto quel residuo di panico. Forse è stato Tendou, forse muovendosi su di lui ha innescato qualcosa. Forse aveva solo bisogno di questo. Forse aveva solo bisogno di sapere che, nonostante i rimpianti, nonostante le molte cose non fatte, oggi se ne andrà felice. Quanti altri, al mondo, possono dire lo stesso? Pochi, ci scommette. 

Non è masochista, certo; venderebbe la sua anima al diavolo per vedere un’altra alba, per sentire ancora sulla pelle l’aria della sera o nel naso il profumo salato del mare, ma non ne è più ossessionato come prima. È solo un rimpianto che acuisce la banalità di questa fine. 

“Darei qualsiasi cosa per vivere un altro giorno soltanto,” sussurra, allungando la mano per osservare il sole del tramonto accenderne il contorno, quasi offuscarlo. 

Tendou allunga il braccio e intreccia le dita a quelle ben aperte di Semi.

“Anche io.”

Restano per un po’ così, a fissare l’intreccio delle loro mani in controluce, finché i muscoli non cedono. Allora Semi sospira e si accomoda meglio contro il petto di Tendou.

Fuori, il sole galleggia sulla linea dell’orizzonte. Con l’ultimo raggio di luce rossa che lo colpisce in viso, Semi lo saluta come un caro, vecchio amico.

  
  
  


A dieci minuti dalla fine, il meteorite illumina la sera a giorno. 

La capocchia di spillo che hanno visto tre ore fa è diventata una sfera più grande della luna piena che gli sta accanto. Le ombre della sera si sono ritratte un minuto alla volta e Semi ha potuto rivedere le lunghe gambe di Tendou ciondolare oltre la sponda del letto, le loro mani intrecciate, il profilo della guancia colto in tralice.

Tendou lo stringe più forte.

“Ehi, Eita–kun.”

“Cosa?”

“Ci vediamo dall’altra parte, va bene?”

Semi sente la gola chiudersi, ma non fa alcun tentativo di frenare le lacrime che cadono veloci sulle loro mani. Però sorride.

“Riuscirai a trovarmi? Il tuo senso dell’orientamento fa schifo.”

“Chiederò a Wakatoshi–kun.”

Semi soffia un risata lacrimosa. “Va bene, allora. Ci vediamo dall’altra parte.”

Dopo ore di immobilità, Semi si tira sulle ginocchia e si volta. Accarezza il viso di Tendou come se non l’avesse mai visto prima di quel momento, imprime nella memoria tattile ogni singolo lineamento, muscolo e ruga, fino alla consistenza dei suoi capelli rossi e del fruscio che si lasciano dietro quando Semi vi passa in mezzo le dita.

Quando la luce si fa insopportabile ed è costretto a chiudere gli occhi, Semi si china e bacia le labbra di Tendou.

  
  


Fuori, con il fragore dello schianto e l’agonia del fuoco, il mondo finisce.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Se siete arrivati fino a qui e non avete mandato al diavolo questa storia al primo paragrafo, eccovi un biscotto premio!  
> La necessità di questa storia dove muoiono tutti - ma proprio TUTTI - non la sentiva nessuno a parte me, naturalmente. È che l'altro giorno davano Tiziano Ferro in radio e voi lo sapete che effetto ha Tiziano sulle ship e sulle OTP: basta un verso di una sua canzone per triggerare il fanwriter.  
> Comunque, kudos a voi.  
> Ah, giusto per rendere le cose ancora più belle (?!) nella mia mente la canzone che Semi e Tendou cantano è "Hey ya" degli Outkast. Questa cosa è tipo un mio headcanon e chissà che non ci scriva su, in futuro.  
> Infine, Ari, Chiara: perdonatemi. Maltrattare l'OTP è la cosa peggiore che qualcuno possa fare, ne sono totalmente consapevole. Vivibi <3


End file.
